I'm A Vegetable
by Eggman Oyu Castle
Summary: Ino says she needs to talk to Sakura, but will she be able to tell her what she has to say? Will be some Yaoi and Yuri. Ino x Sakura is the main pairing, but there are others. This fic is about several characters. Currently being rewritten.
1. Ino's Confession

**Chapter One - Ino's Confession**

* * *

"Oh, Sakura. Hey, there you are." Ino had been running all over the school. She had been looking for Sakura, and she had finally found her. Ino rushed down the hall to her. 

"Hey, Ino. I have to hurry to class, now."

"We need to talk, later, then," Ino tried not to frown. She had wanted to talk, right then.

"Sure, Ino," Sakura said and started shuffling off. Then, she stopped. After a second, she turned to look at Ino. "You know what, just come over to my house, after school." Ino said that would be okay, and Sakura really did hurry to her class.

- - - X - - -

When Sakura walked into her classroom, she heard Sasuke and Naruto talking back and forth to each other. Sakura was surprised they weren't fighting. The two grew silent, when they saw her. She sat her stuff on her desk and sat down, with a sigh. "Good morning, Sasuke." Sasuke stared silently back at her. Well, that wasn't too unusual. "Good morning, Naruto," Sakura tried to sound more cheery. There was no reply, only more staring. Now, that was odd. Naruto would normally have smiled sheepishly back, or even said something. She wondered what was up with the two of them. Naruto and Sasuke started whispering to each other, Sakura didn't try to hear what they were saying. She suddenly realized the room was lacking a teacher. "Where is Kakashi Sensei?"

One of the two finally spoke. Sasuke turned and said, "He's late."

_Well obviously_, she thought, _he's not here._

"As usual," Naruto said, sounding very annoyed.

"So how are you going to prank him, today?" Sakura asked, feeling curious and a bit excited. Their sensei had a habit of being late, and Naruto had always been the master of pranks. It was ridiculous, but he managed to get Kakashi, every time.

"Um. I hadn't even thought to prank him."

Sakura was disappointed. It was always great to watch her sensei fall prey to a good prank. Then, that sensei walked into the room. He was as surprised as Sakura that Naruto had not even made an attempt. And now, it was time for the three of them to listen to Kakashi drabble on about things that they already knew very well. At least, since it wouldn't be necessary for her to pay attention to Kakashi, she had Sasuke to stare at, and how she loved to do that! Sasuke was, wow, her wonderful hotness boy. But, then . . . There was Naruto. He looked . . . Nice, . . . But Sasuke!

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke. "D yo think-"

The teacher interrupted. "Naruto, would you mind paying attention?"

_Funny. And I thought I was the one not paying attention._

- - - X - - -

Ino walked into her classroom. Shikamaru and Choji looked eager, as they watched her take a seat at a desk behind them. Shikamaru spoke, sounding almost nervous, "Did you . . . ?"

"Not yet," she replied.

"What are you going to do?" Choji asked, carefully sneaking chips into his mouth, from a bag underneath his desk.

Asuma was standing at the front of the classroom, looking at the three of them. Alright, guys. I don't know what you're talking about, but if it doesn't have anything to do with" Asuma decided not to finish his sentence, when he was shot a look from Ino that was scary enough to actually shut him up. The three had stopped talking, though, and had settled into their seats. He started flapping his lips, the school day had begun. Asuma wondered why the class had been split into the same threes. He knew none of his students would mind being in the same class with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Maybe he could get their classes combined, they were teaching the same things. And he figured Kakashi wouldn't mind teaching the class himself. No, he would love finding new, enjoyable ways to mess with their little minds. Then, he would have time to go out and . . . Get killed or something.

Asuma just talked continuously. He wasn't looking at the three of them anymore, but his mouth kept forming the words of his lesson. It was obvious he would rather be witnessing a Kakashi-and-Iruka dance than be teaching them, and apparently he was thinking about . . . Something . . . Or maybe it was nothing. Ino leaned forward and whispered to the boys, "I told her I wanted to talk to her. I'm going to her place, after school, today." Ino was sure she heard Shikamaru give a sigh of relief. Asuma had heard her, though, and she wasn't sure how. He told her to be quiet, and she screamed a small, angry scream. Asuma just stared at her, expressionless and emotionless as Sasuke used to be. Ino buried her head in her arms, exasperated. Sometimes Asuma was so annoying, she just wanted to call him.

- - - X - - -

School ended, and Ino and Sakura both headed to Sakura's house. Ino's heart was beating faster and faster, the whole way there. Shikamaru had wished her luck, and she sure hoped it was with her.

When they arrived at Sakura's house, they went to her room and started talking. "Oh my gosh, Asuma was so annoying, today! I actually threw a spitball at him. He thought it was Choji, and he gave him detention!" Sakura laughed, and Ino couldn't help but laugh. "I guess he deserves it, though, as he's always sneaking food, in class." They both laughed again. Ino's heart was beating regularly again. She was starting to feel comfortable.

Then, Sakura asked, "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um . . . I forgot," Ino said, faking a laugh.

"No. You said, 'We need to talk.' It has to be something."

Ino laughed again nervously. "Well . . ." Her heart started beating slower. "I don't know how to say this, but, uh . . ." Her heart beat even slower, and every beat was harder. "Ummm."

"What is it, Ino?" she said with a soft voice.

"Sakura," Ino felt her heart beating harder and stronger, with each beat, and it was starting to hurt. Slower and slower and slower, then she said, "I'm a vegetable."

* * *

There you have it. There is much more to come, and other characters will become more important. In the next chapter, there will be more of the wonderful Shikamaru. I hope you've enjoyed. Please Review. - - - Your Lovely Eggman 


	2. Lovely Ideas

**Chapter Two: Lovely Ideas **

Ino's heart stopped.

Sakura's eyes widened, and Ino bit her lip. Sakura was totally shocked. "Ino are you being serious?"

"I-" then, Ino screamed in pain. After an instant without her heart beating, her heart had beat so hard, Sakura might have hit her in the back with a tree.

"Ino, are you alright?" Sakura asked, almost screaming herself. Ino put her hand to her chest to feel her heart.

"I- Yah, I'm fine, I think. It was probably just side effects of my jutsu. Asuma told me I might have problems."

"Oh. Alright."

Ino stayed for dinner, mostly because Sakura's mom was an excellent cook. Ino left afterward, though, because it felt awkward, for her, being around Sakura.

Ino wandered around for a while, just thinking. She found herself standing outside Shikamaru's house. Her forehead wrinkled curiously, but she knocked on the door and was let into the house by Shikamaru's chuckling father. She thought she heard him say something about Shikamaru not knowing what he had gotten himself into. Ino walked into Shikamaru's room and found her teammate reclining in his bed. Upon seeing her, Shikamaru sat up and let his legs slip off his bed.

"H-Hey, Shikamaru." She struggled to keep her voice even, and she hazarded a nervous smile.

Shikamaru waited for Ino to say more, and when she didn't, he said, "So what's up?" He looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Um. I just came from Sakura's. . . ."

"How'd it go?" He had thought the reason Ino had come would have something to do with that. He paused, before adding, ". . . Did you tell her?"

Ino looked at Shikamaru for a second. Then bursting into tears and hiding her face in Shikamaru's chest, she cried, "No!"

Shikamaru sighed. He had been afraid something like this would happen, and he wasn't sure what he should do.

Ino had friends. She was so happy to have those friends, and she didn't want to lose Sakura as a friend, by telling her. Ino told Shikamaru this. Shikamaru sighed again, and he gave Ino a friendly hug. "Choji knows, and Sasuke and Naruto know. Eventually, she's going to find out."

". . . Yah." Ino sat up on the bed and wiped a tear from her eye. She looked sadly at Shikamaru.

"You're going to have to tell her, Shikamaru frowned a bit, as he said it. Shikamaru had always been the smart one. Asuma said Shikamaru was a genius, and Asuma just said Ino was faithful in keeping to the stereotypes of her hair color. For once, though, Ino had thought of something Shikamaru hadn't.

"No, I won't." Ino smiled.

- - - X - - -

It was the next day at the academy, and Ino had found Sakura again. Ino walked toward her cheerily, almost skipping.

"Morning, Sakura," she said and grinned a wide, toothy smile.

"Good morning, Ino." Sakura sounded a little upset. "I have to go to class. I'll see you, later."

"Alright. I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Ino turned and happily headed towards the bathroom.

Sakura had started to her classroom, but, with an, "Oh, I'll go with you," she turned to go the bathrooms, too. Ino smiled, Sakura was so predictable.

Sakura stood behind Ino, watching and waiting for her to be finished. Ino stood in front of one of the mirrors, seeming to be examining her facial details. Pretending to only be partly interested in the subject, Ino said, "You know, Sakura, you should be a vegetable, too."

At this, Sakura blinked her eyes. "Why, Ino, because you like it?"

Ino turned on the faucet, letting cold water rush over her hands. "Not really. Sasuke and Naruto are vegetables, and-"

"No way, Ino! No way my Sasuke is a vegetable!"

Ino pushed her hand down on the dispenser. She smiled, as she lather her hands with the coconut scented soap, apparently enjoying washing her hands. "He's not your Sasuke. He's gone vegetable," She said matter-of-factly. "And I have, too."

Sakura looked at Ino, unsure of what to think or say.

Ino cupper her hands under the faucet and splashed her face. After letting out another breath, she said, "You know you should, too."

Sakura stood silent, while Ino continued to wash her face. Slowly, and sounding a little shy about it, Sakura said, "Okay."

"That's the spirit," Ino almost sang, and she smiled, but she realized she was being a bit unfair. She turned to look at Sakura. Ino's face was completely clean, making her blue eyes seem to sparkle, and her hair seemed to shine.

Sakura walked up to Ino, and she put her face so close to Ino's, they were almost touching. "Ino." Sakura suddenly lost her breath, her eyes coming into contact with Ino's. After an moment of stillness, Sakura spoke up, "It will make the whole thing easier for me. So . . . Will you be my vegetable?"

"Su-Sure." Ino felt nervous. Sakura was so close, but she had asked, without Ino even needing to mention it.

"W-We really sh-should get to class." Sakura's green eyes gazed back into hers. Ino was not sure whether she wanted Sakura closer or father away.

"Y-Yah," Sakura said, not sure whether she wanted to step back from Ino or kiss her.

The two walked down the hall, both resisting the urge to hold the other's hand. Shikamaru, standing at the other end of the hall, spotted them. He cupped his hands over his mouth and called down the hall at them.

"Ino. Hurry it up. We're late as it is."

Ino quickened her pace, and Sakura sped up, too. They soon reached Shikamaru.

"Ino." Sakura leaned forward and kissed Ino's cheek. Ino couldn't help but blush a little, and she giggled so quietly, no one heard her. Sakura blushed, as well. "I . . . Well, I'll see you later, Ino. . . . Shikamaru." Shikamaru nodded slightly, in Sakura's direction. Then, Sakura scrambled away.

Ino looked at Shikamaru, almost deciding to stick her tongue out at him. "I told you it would work," she said, but she was still blushing.

"You know, your idea wasn't that brilliant. I could have come up with something better."

"Hey! At least my idea worked!"

"Right. . . . And what exactly was your idea, anyway?"

"Um. Oh, shut it Shikamaru." Ino crossed her arms in front of her.

Shikamaru and Ino walked into their classroom. Standing at the front of the room, their sensei looked at them. "Where have you guys been?" Asuma asked inquisitively. Ino and Shikamaru blushed slightly and sat in desks near where Choji was sitting.

"You're both late," Asuma said, and Ino had the urge to hit him in the head with a lemon.

- - - X - - -

Sakura had hurried all the way to the classroom. She gained her composure and walked in.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted, "It's great to see you! Now, get in here, so we can prank Kakashi!"

Sakura sat at the desk two seats behind Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto, seeming to be amused.

Their sensei appeared and was surprised to have a second day in a row without a pranking, for Naruto had not had time to put a prank together.

Kakashi started on with another lesson, droning on about something Sakura would never hear. The girl was observing Sasuke and Naruto, unable to believe what Ino had said about them being vegetables. Sasuke seemed to be staring at Naruto. Naruto just looked nervous and couldn't stop fidgeting. Sakura decided she didn't care. She only wanted to go home, at the moment.

- - - X - - -

After school, they had all gone home. Shikamaru was sitting on his bed. He thought about Sasuke and Naruto, and, now, there was Ino and Sakura. Everyone else was a vegetable, so there was no reason he couldn't be.

Choji burst through the door to Shikamaru's room with an armful of pink cupcakes.

* * *

Hee. . There's another chapter for you.I would luff to get some reviews. 


	3. What A Treat!

**Chapter Three: What A Treat! **

"Shikamaru!" Chouji's voice seemed to shake the whole room. "I have cupcakes!"

Shikamaru's eyes were bugging out of their sockets, and he appeared to be drooling. He hopped off his bed, eyeing Chouji and his hoard of pink treats.

"I know! It's awesome, isn't it?" Chouji opened his mouth and attacked a cupcake. Bits of pink frosting were smeared around the outskirts of his lips, and the cupcake tin was smashed up against his nose.

Now, Shikamaru was definitely drooling, and his eyes had grown even wider.

"Shi-Shika… You want one, Shikamaru?" Chouji thought it a little strange, but he really could have laughed at how Shikamaru was acting.

"Sure." Shikamaru seemed to have regained control over himself, and he slowly snatched the cupcake Chouji held in his outstretched hand. Chouji watched curiously, as Shikamaru calmly took a small bite of his pink pastry.

"Shikamaru," Chouji said laughing. "The way you were drooling over these cupcakes, I thought you would have at yours like a hungry Akamaru."

"Chouji, I wasn't drooling over the cupcakes." A wicked smile was spreading across Shikamaru's face.

"Chouji gave him a confused look. "Then, what were you dr-" Chouji stopped abruptly, realizing he had just been caught in Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing?"

Shikamaru only grinned. He opened his arms wide, and Chouji gasped, as his cupcakes fell to his feet in a pile. Shikamaru reached his hands under the bottom of his shirt. Then, he pulled his shirt up and over his head, which resulted in Chouji's shirt also being removed.

Chouji looked oddly at the shirtless Shikamaru, while Shikamaru was resisting the urge to lick his lips. Shikamaru moved the two of the closer. He lifted their hands and pressed them together. Then, he carefully moved their heads toward each other, until their lips touched.

Shikamaru released the jutsu and started to kiss Chouji, interlocking Chouji's fingers with his. Chouji was startled and tried to back up. Shikamaru simply moved forward, continuing to kiss his chubby boy. Chouji was soon backed up against the bedroom door.

Shikamaru took one hand and locked the door, leaving Chouji with one free hand, though he wasn't sure what to do with it. His hand seemed to be moving on its own. It went around behind Shikamaru's back. Chouji pulled Shikamaru closer, desiring the feel of his skin.

Chouji's tongue suddenly found its way into Shikamaru's mouth. Shikamaru gasped, and he was filled with the taste of Chouji and pink frosting. The two circled and moved to Shikamaru's bed. Chouji lay on his back with Shikamaru on him. Shikamaru fumbled to unzip Chouji's pants, as their skin rubbed together. Then, he proceeded to remove Chouji's pants.

- - - X - - -

Ino was walking through the halls, heading to her classroom. Then, like she did every morning, she spotted Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura," she chirped, walking towards her.

"Hey, Ino." Sakura looked at her, and Ino saw her blush. Ino opened her mouth to say something but only to close it again. She waited for a moment, but Sakura also said nothing.

"I should be getting to my class," Ino said, finally.

"Yah," Sakura said, looking up. "So I'll see you after class?"

"Yep. See you, then." Then, Ino walked off to her class.

Ino went in to find Chouji and Shikamaru were in the room and that Asuma was not. Chouji was bouncing excitedly in his seat, and Shikamaru seemed to be amused by this.

"Did something happen?" Ino asked, after a few silent moments.

Shikamaru looked over at her. A smirk appeared on his face. "Nothing happened."

Ino walked over and sat in the seat behind Shikamaru, while Chouji was in the seat to his right.

"Okay, then. And where's Asuma, anyway?"

"I have no idea," Shikamaru replied tiredly. Chouji continued bouncing in his seat, and he had started whispering to himself.

"Could you stop that, Chouji? It's really starting to get annoying." Ino said. Having had enough.

"Stop what?" he asked, turning in his chair to look at her. Asuma suddenly appeared in the classroom, and all three of his students were giving him a look.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. "He sounded tired. "Since you're all in your seats, I guess I should begin today's lesson, which you should know is equally boring to all the others." Hew started droning on as usual, often closing his eyes partway. He even stopped talking, once, because he had to yawn.

"Are you sure you're awake enough to be teaching us?" Ino asked. Asuma looked about ready to fall over.

"You're right," he said and walked over to the window, "But you all have to stay here, until it's time for class to be over."

Ino was surprised, for she had only expected her sensei to tell her to be quiet, but she wasn't complaining. After all, she wouldn't have to listen to Asuma's supposedly boring lesson.

"So, Chouji, where will we be kissing, today?" Shikamaru said, with another smirk on his face. Ino's eyes widened, and she looked to Chouji for an answer.

"Why kiss you," Chouji teased, "When I could have a roast beef sandwich?" Ino burst into laughter, for Shikamaru had just been burned.

"Where in Konoha can you get a roast beef sandwich, Chouji?" Shikamaru asked, sounding annoyed.

"At Asuma's. He's having a cookout, aren't you, Asuma?"

"That's right," he said, not turning from staring out the window. "We'll go over to my place, after class time is over."

Shikamaru frowned. "So you would rather eat a sandwich than kiss me?"

Chouji pretended to think about it for a moment, before saying, "Yep."

Ino's face had contorted into a goofy smile. "Shikamaru, why would Chouji want to kiss you, anyway?"

"Well. Yesterday, he told me-"

"Yah," Chouji interrupted, "But you don't know what I told the sandwich.

Shikamaru might have said something to that, but Asuma spoke up again.

"You know what?" Asuma asked, again without looking out the window. His three students seemed to be too nervous to say anything. "We can just go over to my place, now, and I can get to cooking, while we wait for the others to come."

- - - X - - -

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji sat beside each other at one of the picnic tables. They were a little ways off from Asuma's odd, blue house, which was smaller than any of the three had expected it to be. Asuma was several feet away, standing at his grill.

Ino looked over at the two boys, who had remained oddly silent. She frowned, wondering what to talk about. Ino liked talking, and she couldn't stand how quiet they were being. Chouji and Shikamaru only sat and looked around, pretending to be watching for someone else to come.

Ino suddenly burst into laughter, and she couldn't seem to stop herself. Shikamaru looked over and asked what the deal was.

"Chouji," she replied, and Chouji frowned at her. "This is a cookout," she continued, "So there wouldn't be any _roast_ beef," and she went on laughing some more.

"Aw, man!" Chouji moaned. "Maybe I'll have to kiss you after all, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru only smirked, and Ino looked over at the two. "So what really happened?"

* * *

And there's the third chapter. It took me a while to figure out how to get it on here, after the document program I was using decideed to stop working. P But, here it is. 


	4. Together

**Chapter Four - Together**

* * *

Shikamaru knew he could not tell Ino what had happened the night before, between Chouji and him. He did not want to be embarrassed Of course, Chouji did not care whether Shikamaru was embarrassed or not, so he opened his mouth to say something very humiliating. 

Luckily for Shikamaru, though, he did not get a chance to say it, for another voice was heard over his.

"Hey, look! It's Shikamaru!" came an easily recognizable voice.

Almost mocking it, Shikamaru turned to Chouji and Ino and said, "Look, it's Kiba." Shikamaru was scowling more than usual, and Chouji did not need to ask why; Kiba and his _thing_. It had been going on for a while, and Chouji was a little disgusted.

Kurenai walked over to Asuma at his grill, which was the cue for everyone to avoid looking in that direction.

A smiling Kiba and his teammates sat at the table, so they were across from Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"Hey, Shikamaru."

While it really was harder for Chouji, Shikamaru was trying to keep cool. "What's up, Kiba?"

Whatever reply Kiba might have given was drowned out by the lucid kissing noises. Kiba's eyes wandered to the grill, where the two sensei were attached at the face, before he lurched violently, where he sat, and covered his eyes.

"That's just sick," he stated, after suppressing his urge to gag.

"Why? Because it's not all vegetabley, like you and your fetish?" There was an odd, sardonic tone in the voice that almost made it hard to believe who it was coming from.

Kiba's eyes shifted nervously between Hinata and the open moths of Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. After an awkward moment of wanting to either bash the sad, strange Hinata in the head or to crawl into the first secluded space he could find, the slightly ashamed Kiba croaked a strained "wow".

The others were still staring, shocked, at Hinata. She had the saddest look on her face, it was quite hard to believe what she had just said. The pale girl seemed very bothered. Nothing was said to her, though, as the kissing noises became unbearable, and they quickly left the table and walked toward Asuma's house.

Kiba noticed an empty bottle on the ground, as you should notice anything you have kicked. He picked it up, wondering why it was there.

_Does Asuma drink? And if he does, would he just leave his bottles laying in his yard?_

Kiba pondered on this for a few moments. Then, his eyes caught a glimpse of Shikamaru, and a sneaky grin grew on his face. Walking to where the others were standing together, he said, "Hey. Let's play 'spin the bottle'!"

"I want to play." All eyes shifted to the owner of the voice, Naruto, who seemed suddenly withdrawn after making his statement. Sasuke had a dangerous look on his face.

"Sakura!" Ino yelped with joy, before covering her mouth, wishing she had not. Sakura only grinned and ran over to her.

"Hey," Sakura said, her hands moving listlessly through her short, pink hair.

"What took you guys so long getting here? Shikamaru asked.

The answer only needed one word, and Sasuke was more than happy to give it to them, opening his mouth to say, "Kakashi."

Shikamaru looked past Sasuke, to see Kakashi sneaking up on the two other sensei. Shikamaru could faintly hear Kakashi's voice say, "Shouldn't you be paying attention to what you're grilling?" This statement caused the two to jump and separate. Kakashi continued, "I would really like to eat _something_, here."

Kurenai was noticeably red faced, and she only muttered, "Idiot," before sitting at the nearby table.

Trying to sound annoyed, Kiba asked, "So are we going to do it?"

There was a moment's silence, before Chouji answered, "Let's play."

This surprised Kiba, but it also excited him. The nine sat on the ground, which had no grass growing on it. "Who should go first?" Kiba asked, looking around for someone to volunteer, not knowing someone would volunteer him.

"How about you, Kiba?" Ino suggested. "Sine you're the one who wanted to play."

Realizing it would give him a better chance of getting what he wanted, he decided he would go first. He put the bottle in the center of their group and started it spinning. After some amount of seconds, the bottle decided to stop, and it was pointing toward Shikamaru. Not able to hold back his expected excitement, a grin took over Kiba's face, while two other boys groaned.

Shikamaru reluctantly leaned forward, but he was quickly pulled into Kiba and the most intense, pleasurable experience he had yet experienced, and he found that Kiba had much more … experience … than Chouji, which could only be expected. What would have been a blur of lip and tongue and face, with the chubby boy, was like some calculated strategy of congeniality, with the much sexier Kiba. He took Shikamaru to a place the genius never knew existed, and he left him there, with a soft kiss on his lips as a parting gift. The boy stared open-mouthed at Kiba, who wore a satisfied simper.

Then, Shikamaru realized he would have to spin the bottle and kiss someone else. Feeling the eyes glaring daggers into his back, he turned and gave Chouji a look that said, "guilty but trying to appear innocent."

Shikamaru spun the bottle, and luckily for him, it stopped while pointing to Chouji. Chouji grabbed Shikamaru and crashed their lips together, in a futile attempt to measure up to Kiba's display.

Shikamaru wiped his face of Chouji. Then, he noticed the shocked faces of Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. He blushed slightly and shrank into himself, while begging, in his mind, for Chouji to spin the cursed bottle and get the attention away from him.

And Chouji did just that, as everyone saw the bottle had decided to have him kiss the pink-haired girl. The two leaned toward each other. With a twinge, Chouji realized Sakura was nervous, as her eyes were closed and she was shaking a little. He decided to give her a quick peck on the cheek, and he returned to where he had been sitting, leaving Sakura with a blush.

Her blush grew redder, when she saw the bottle pointed toward Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura nervously looked at the others, but their faces seemed to be saying nothing. She was trying to decide if she felt weird about the idea of kissing another girl. Feeling as if she might start sweating and drown the world, she closed her eyes and leaned forward, to pass the game on to another girl. She felt her lips touch soft skin. After a couple of seconds, she opened her eyes and saw the other girls hand was pushing against her face. Hinata had a look of disgust on her face, and she stood and walked away to join Kurenai at her table.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked, whispering into Sasuke's ear. Hinata had been sitting between Naruto and Kiba, and Naruto thought it felt cold with one less body next to him, even if that body was the body of the Hyuuga girl, who seemed to have turned cold for some unknown reason.

Sasuke shook his head, not knowing or caring what was going on with Hinata. He noticed how close his and Naruto's faces were, and, even though the game had not called for it, Sasuke kissed Naruto, surprising him. Sasuke let him go and returned to minding his own business, leaving Naruto stunned. Naruto looked nervously at the others, who, lucky for him, seemed to have not noticed, as they wre more interested in what had happened with Sakura and Hinata. But Naruto felt dirty, and he shuddered, not wanting to feel that way again.

It was decided that Sakura would spin again, and so she did. Spun by Sakura's hand, the bottle pointed at each person in turn, before stopping on Sakura. Shaking her head, she spun the bottle for the third time. This time, it pointed to Ino. Sakura was a little afraid at the thought of kissing the blonde-haired girl, of course, but she leaned forward, closing her eyes in her nervousness.

Holding a piece of meat close to his face, Kakashi said, "Food's ready." Then, he had at his food, in a way similar to how Asuma had with Kurenai, and he was making a display that was just as sickening as theirs.

Of course, Chouji immediately bounded toward the food, not keeping in mind the other people who had come to eat. Sakura heard a sound that was surely those people rushing, in an attempt to get some food, before it all disappeared by way of Chouji.

Sakura realized she had spun the bottle three times and that she had kissed no one, unless you counted the palm of Hinata's hand or Chouji, but he had kissed her. She felt doubly rejected. Remembering how the bottle had pointed back at her, she kissed the back of her own hand, imagining what a thrill it would be, if someone else would take her hand and kiss it. Tears feel from her closed eyes.

"Hey," Ino said to her, in a way that sang her a happy song, all in one word. "I'm pretty jealous of that hand, right now." Sakura let out a noise that could have passed as a laugh. Ino gave her a tender kiss on the lips. Sakura opened her eyes to see Ino's sparkling, blue eyes in front of her.

Sakura let a small smile onto her face and wiped the tears forming in her eyes. Ino smiled back at her, moving her pink her out of her face and looking into her deep, green eyes. With it being the only thought in their minds, they were together.


End file.
